Cold planers, also known as road milling machines, are configured to scarify, remove, mix, or reclaim material from the surface of bituminous, concrete, or asphalt roadways and other surfaces using a rotatable planing drum mounted on a frame. The frame may be mounted on a plurality of cylinders coupled to endless tracks which support the cold planer while the tracks transport the cold planer along the working surface or roadway. Typically, large cold planers may be supported above four tracks by four cylinders, including right and left front tracks and cylinders and right and left rear tracks and cylinders.
The front cylinders may be adjusted between extended and retracted positions to control the depth and shape of cut made by the planing drum by raising or lowering the frame. Actuation of the cylinders may be controlled by a machine operator or a suitable control mechanism, such as a programmable controller.
However, while roading a cold planer to or from a work location, the positions of the cylinders are manually adjustable, but are otherwise fixed between any manual adjustments that are made. Therefore, during roading, the ride for the operator may be very rough due to the fixed positions of the cylinders when the cold planer is not performing a milling operation. The disclosed system is directed towards improving the ride for the operator while a cold planer or other track-propelled machine is being roaded to or from a worksite.